Une leçon d'amour
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand Natsuki dérange Shizuru dans la salle du conseil... One shot complete !


**Voici ma première one shot Shiznat ! J'espère que vous apprécierez. Désolée d'avance pour les éventuelles erreurs d'orthographe.**

**Enjoy ! ^^ **

**Shelovesgirls**

* * *

C'était la fin des cours, la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux. Shizuru était tranquillement assise à son bureau dans la salle du conseil des étudiants de Fuuka. Elle était en train de siroter son thé bien chaud tout en appréciant le calme qui régnait dans cette pièce, ici aucun fan suivant le moindre de ses gestes. Shizuru était adulée par tellement de monde dans l'école de par sa beauté et son charisme, qu'elle était devenue naturellement un exemple et ainsi la présidente du conseil des étudiants. Mais tout le monde savait à Fuuka que la réelle présidente du conseil était Haruka, car Shizuru lui laissait souvent le plus gros du travail.

Tomoe était sa plus fervente fan à la limite du fanatisme, elle l'agaçait littéralement et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle aimait plus particulièrement le silence que lui offrait cette pièce. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher et les rayons du soleil allaient quitter doucement la pièce qui finirait par être plongée dans l'obscurité.

Tout en appréciant le goût merveilleux de son thé parfumé spécialement exporté par sa famille d'Inde, elle s'aperçut qu'un document avait été déposé sur son bureau. Elle put lire sur ce papier que la mystérieuse Natsuki avait encore fait des siennes et le rapport de Haruka était salé comme à son habitude.

Natsuki était une élève transférée l'année dernière, elle pouvait paraitre froide, agressive et dissipée comme ça au premier abord mais peu de personnes savaient qui elle était vraiment et personne ne s'y intéressait vraiment à part Mai sa camarade de classe et notre présidente adorée. Shizuru avait du mal à s'en approcher dans les débuts, mais cette fille l'intriguait tellement, elle était d'une beauté glaçante et surtout cette brune faisait partie de ces rares personnes qui ne la vénéraient pas comme une déesse. Elle la voyait telle qu'elle était.

* * *

Alors que Shizuru était dans ses pensées. La porte de la salle du conseil des étudiants s'ouvrit brutalement, une jeune femme essoufflée entra et referma la porte rapidement derrière elle. C'était Natsuki, elle avait les yeux fermés et était appuyée contre la porte en prenant de grandes goulées d'air. Dans l'euphorie, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Shizuru était assise tranquillement à son bureau et la regardait attentivement.

« Enfin, je l'ai semée celle-là ! C'est pas trop tôt…»

Shizuru amusée attendit quelques dizaines de secondes avant de tousser deux fois. Natsuki ouvrit les yeux et sursauta soudainement. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine comme pour arrêter l'emballement de son rythme cardiaque.

« Ca va pas bien ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! »

Shizuru s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui fit un grand sourire et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Désolée Natsuki, ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention… Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Tu attendais bien sagement de me foutre les jetons, non ? »

« Excuse-moi mais c'était trop tentant et puis, n'oublie pas que je suis sensée représenter un minimum l'ordre dans cette école. J'aurais le droit de te punir, Natsuki n'a-t-elle jamais appris à frapper aux portes et à ne pas courir dans les couloirs ? »

« Gomen, mais Haruka me harcelait ! C'était le seul moyen de lui échapper… »

« Faut dire que tu lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs à cette pauvre Haruka. C'est vrai que ça à tendance à me faire rire mais il parait que tu as séché encore des cours hier. Je comprends que tu n'acceptes pas l'autorité mais le respect, c'est autre chose. Tu oublies que je travaille aussi dans ce conseil. »

Les paroles moralisatrices, et attentionnées malgré tout, de Shizuru rendirent Natsuki légèrement gênée. Shizuru était l'une des rares personnes qui avaient de l'effet sur Natsuki.

« Non, s'il te plaît ne lui dit rien ! Je suis désolée… »

« Evite de sécher autant les cours, c'est pour le bien de tout le monde et surtout de toi même. Ca restera entre nous…»

« Je sais mais ce n'est pas si facile quand on aime pas les cours. Merci, Shizuru. »

« Ne me remercie pas, surtout que maintenant tu me dois une faveur. »

Shizuru affichait un regard sexy celui qui avait étrangement, selon Natsuki, un effet inexplicable sur elle et avait tendance à la faire rougir.

« Et pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit à cette heure-ci pour te cacher, serait-ce un message à mon égard ? »

Natsuki réfléchit quelques secondes à ces mots et se mit à rougir de plus belle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici à cette heure seule et dans le noir ? Tu ne rentres jamais chez toi, je croyais que tu habitais dans un énorme manoir rempli de serviteurs ? »

Shizuru allait répondre lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers la porte car elle venait d'entendre des pas à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle se rapprocha rapidement de Natsuki, lui mit la main sur la bouche et l'emmena avec elle. Elles se calèrent accroupies près du bureau, Shizuru avait toujours la main sur sa bouche. Elle la regarda dans les yeux, lui fit un signe de la tête et mit un doigt tendu sur sa bouche, lui indiquant ainsi qu'elle ne devait pas faire de bruit. Natsuki s'exécuta, Shizuru avait les yeux bloquaient sur la porte, de la où elles étaient, elles pouvaient avoir une vue parfaite sans qu'elles ne soient vues. La porte du conseil s'ouvrit brutalement et on put entendre la voix d'Haruka.

« NATSUKI ! JE SAIS QU… Merde ! Elle est où encore cette teigne ! Si je l'attrape. Et pourquoi cette porte n'est pas fermée… Ah, Shizuru… »

Natsuki était derrière la Kaichou, proche, très proche, elle pouvait ainsi sentir l'odeur de thé et son parfum sucré lui caresser les narines. Elle voulut tendre la main pour toucher cette chevelure soyeuse et cette peau nacrée.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend, fut un temps je ne pouvais la supporter elle et ses taquineries douteuses à la limite perverses. Pourquoi je change tellement en sa compagnie ? Elle est en train de me changer ? Moi ? Non, ce n'est pas bon je dois arrêter de donner autant ma confiance… J'ai chaud, voilà que mon corps ne répond plus… C'est quoi cette douceur sur ma joue -_

Haruka referma la porte à clé et partit. Shizuru était en train d'appeler Natsuki doucement mais celle-ci ne répondit pas, du coup elle lui caressa la joue pour voir si cela lui ferait un quelconque effet. Natsuki se rendit compte que Shizuru, cette femme sublime aux yeux rouges resplendissants dans les rayons de la lune, lui caressait la joue. Elle eut pour réaction de reculer et de pousser un léger cri. Shizuru lui remit la main sur la bouche.

« Mais chut ! »

Après deux minutes, elles purent souffler toutes les deux contre le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ? »

« Ara, désolée mais Natsuki ne me répondait pas, tu étais partie loin dans tes pensées… Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à faire. »

« Bah fais pas des choses comme ça si soudainement… »

« Et donc si je fais des choses mais que je te préviens avant, tu ne diras rien ? »

« Shizuru ! »

Natsuki rougit en disant ça. La Kaichou rit puis, elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et sourit.

« Désolé mais c'est tellement tentant de voir Natsuki ainsi embarrassée. »

« Et pourquoi tu te caches d'abord ? Tu es la présidente ?! Je comprends pas bien. »

« Ara, je suis la présidente certes mais les vendredis soirs, la salle du conseil doit être fermée à clé avant 18h. C'est une règle de la direction de l'école, mais… »

« Mais… »

« Mais je suis bien ici seule à boire mon thé sans mes groupies et surtout Tomoe et Kahori qui me suivent partout. » Cette phrase s'accompagna d'un regard perdu et d'un soupir.

« Je croyais être la seule à aimer la solitude. »

« Et bien, Natsuki n'est pas la seule. Si tu veux nous pourrions être seules à deux… »

« Cette phrase ne veut pas dire grand-chose mais oui, si tu veux… Mais dit moi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Reito ? On m'a dit que vous sortiez ensemble. »

Shizuru rit à cette dernière phrase, un rire nerveux et las.

« Je ne savais pas que Natsuki s'intéressait tant à ma vie et encore moins qu'elle lisait les journaux à potins de l'école… Si tu veux savoir des choses sur moi, tu peux venir me voir ce sera avec plaisir que je te parlerai. »

« Je ne lis pas les journaux à potins, ce n'est pas mon genre de lire ces trucs mais Mai si et puis, dans l'école on entend ça partout, Reito par là, Shizuru par ci… »

« Les étudiants ne me connaissent pas, ils pensent me connaître mais ils veulent juste que je sois comme ils veulent que je sois. On a souvent voulu orchestrer ma vie à commencer par ma famille et maintenant, l'école veut me formater aussi… Parait-il que je ne rentre pas dans le moule ? Shizuru, l'exemple de l'école devrait avoir un copain, c'est normal non ? Alors que je ne cherche pas la gloire, ni un copain modèle… Je ne suis pas celle que l'on croit. »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait se ressembler autant… »

Natsuki lui sourit, un sourire vrai et sincère comme elle n'avait jamais vu sur son si joli visage, ça lui allait si bien. Shizuru lui rendit tout naturellement.

« Pour répondre à ta question, non je ne sors pas avec Reito et surtout ne raconte pas ça à Tomoe où elle va étrangler ce pauvre Reito. C'est un jeune homme de bonne famille très beau et intelligent, si je reprends les mots de ma famille, mais je n'ai aucun sentiment amoureux envers lui, juste de l'amitié. Je ne comprends pas moi-même j'aimerais que ça marche, je rendrais mes parents plus qu'heureux mais… »

Shizuru rougit légèrement et baissa la tête, mais Natsuki le vit.

« Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Les mots que venaient de prononcer Natsuki, glaça Shizuru sur place comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir de quelque chose sur elle-même à ce moment même et que ça lui faisait terriblement peur et mal à la fois.

– _Aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Na-tsu-ki… comment je vais me dépêtrer de cette situation sans qu'elle ne découvre quoique ce soit, elle va partir en courant si je lui dis, c'est évident…Shizuru ne dit rien, elle ne pourrait pas comprendre et tu le sais -_

Natsuki se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas prête à dire quelle était la personne qu'elle aimait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire et puis, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Merci pour ce moment avec toi, j'ai apprécié. »

« Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, Natsuki. C'était un plaisir partagé, à recommencer quand tu veux. »

_- Si seulement tu savais –_

* * *

Natsuki se leva et tendit une main attentionnée à la présidente pour l'aider comme tout prince charmant ferait devant une femme aussi renversante. Elle se releva et la louve se recula pour lui laisser la place mais se prit les pieds dans une chaise au passage et tomba à la renverse en emmenant Shizuru dans sa chute.

Shizuru était alors allongée sur Natsuki, celle-ci avait littéralement la tête dans la poitrine de notre châtain aux yeux carmin. Natsuki s'en rendit compte et gênée voulut repousser Shizuru mais elle mit les mains sur les seins de la présidente ce qui lui fit échapper un léger gémissement.

« Gomen, je voulais pas, je suis un peu maladroite parfois. Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? » Le visage de la louve était en train de devenir rouge sang. La châtain était maintenant en train de se maintenir avec ses bras mais toujours au dessus de la brune, elle s'écria :

« Et bien Natsuki, je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre agressive et dominante. »

Elle rit profondément, elle aimait tellement la taquiner.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu RACONTES ?! Je… je » Natsuki tourna la tête, elle ne pouvait soutenir le regard envoûtant de la sublime femme qui la surplombait. Shizuru le remarqua.

« Tu ne peux même pas me regarder dans les yeux. »

« Je… c'est que tu as… un regard intimidant… »

« Regarde-moi, Na-tsu-ki… » Chantonna la Kaichou à son oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner la solitaire et de lui faire fermer les yeux quelques secondes, puis elles se fixèrent. Toutes deux étaient devenues rouges écarlates. Mais leur regard avait changé, il était profond et sincère. Shizuru rapprocha lentement son visage, Natsuki avait les yeux rivés sur sa bouche, puis la louve reprit ses esprits et repoussa Shizuru qui été maintenant à côté d'elle.

« Je suis désolée, Natsuki. Je ne voulais pas… »

« C'est pas grave. Ca m'a juste surprise. Shizuru, dis-moi, est-ce que… je suis la personne que tu aimes ? Réponds-moi franchement, je me trompe peut-être. »

Cette question surprit la châtain, et elles se relevèrent toutes les deux. Elle lui répondit en la regardant bien dans les yeux :

« Oui… j'ai des sentiments forts pour toi, que moi-même je ne m'explique pas… J'espère que je...» Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Natsuki était déjà en train de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle devait le faire, c'était comme un appel de son corps. Le baiser au début fut doux, puis devint un peu plus fougueux. A bout de souffle, elles s'enlacèrent et Natsuki lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Si tu m'aimes, alors mes sentiments n'ont pas à rester cachés… »

Shizuru sourit et s'approcha de l'oreille de la louve.

« Natsuki, aide-moi à enlever mon haut s'il te plait… »

« Eh, ça va pas ! Je ne veux pas… »

Shizuru fit mine d'être triste et d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Enfin, non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin, doucement, pas ici. C'est… »

« C'est toi qui a commencé à me toucher la poitrine, je pensais que tu voulais la découvrir. »

« SHIZURU ! »

« Je te taquine, viens là que je t'embrasse, ma beauté… » Elle l'embrassa et après ce baiser long et ardent, elle profita de la proximité pour prendre les mains de Natsuki et les poser doucement sur sa poitrine qui se durcit instantanément.

« Petite coquine ! » Lui dit-elle ironiquement mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Natsuki jouerait le jeu en examinant de ses doigts l'opulente mais parfaite poitrine de la présidente qui gémit sans le vouloir. Puis, la louve se rapprocha et lui fit des baisers dans le cou et jusqu'à son oreille. Leurs souffles étaient en train de changer.

« NATSU-KII !... »

« Shizuru… Attends, rassure-moi tu as les clés pour sortir d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais ne t'arrête pas, s'il te plait… Natsuki… »

Shizuru ôta sa chemise et offrit un spectacle sublime à sa belle.

« Tu es… tellement… »

Natsuki commença par lui embrasser le haut des seins puis passa ses mains dans son dos pour défaire son soutien-gorge en dentelle mauve. Elle suçota les sommets roses qui en frémissaient d'avance.

Elles s'offrirent toute la nuit. Les rayons du soleil étaient déjà apparus depuis un moment. L'école commençait à se remplir et à vivre doucement lorsque la porte du conseil s'ouvrit. Haruka cria, Yukino devint toute rouge et préféra s'écarter quant à Reito, il eut un saignement de nez tellement violent qu'il s'évanouit sur place dans son propre sang un sourire aux lèvres.

Natsuki rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, cria et se cacha derrière le bureau en courant quant à Shizuru, elle se couvrit à peine et s'écria tout naturellement.

« On est toujours dérangé ici. Vous auriez pu frapper… »

« QUOI ! Mais c'est le comble ! C'est une ECOLE ici ! SHIZURU ! »

« Et alors qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'était pas pédagogique… »

« SHIZURU ! » Hurla Natsuki.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime ! »

**FIN**


End file.
